ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Balamor's Ruse
Category:MissionsCategory:Seekers of Adoulin Missions | number = 4-6 | npc = | requirements = | level = | title = Shedder of Harlequin Tears | reward = | items = Consummate simulacrum | repeatable = No | parent = | children = | previous = Arciela's Resolve | next = The Charlatan | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Defeat enemies in Rala Waterways until you obtain a Consummate simulacrum. Confirmed drop from: ** Spoutdrenched Toad ** New Moon Bats ** Duskbringer Bat *Gather together a party and head to the Augural Conveyor south (B-6) in Rala Waterways for a battlefield. **The name of the battle to enter is "The Charlatan." **There is no cutscene before the battle. **Trusts can be used in the upcoming battle, which is easy enough to solo in iLv 119 Bayld gear. **If you fail, you must farm another Consummate simulacrum in order to retry. The Battle *The battlefield is named after the next mission, The Charlatan, and takes place in Rala Waterways (U). *Buffs wear on entry. *Alter Egos can be used, but must be summoned after entering. *Targets: **Balamor's Sycophant x2: shared enmity with Balamor **Regicidal Dullahan: focuses only on Arciela **Balamor: main target; all attacks are ranged and have an aoe, Is Undead *Arciela assists you and must be kept alive. *When entering aggro range of the enemies, Arciela will have initial hate from Balamor, and by extension Balamor's Sycophant as well, thus all the enemies will initally attack her, although upon engaging Balamor himself, players, trusts, and pets can draw hate, and will in-turn draw aggro away from Arciela. Regicidal Dullahan however, will always attack Arciela, regardless. *Balamor has approximately 62,000 HP (Dealing approximately 54,000 damage left him at 13%), meaning he will quit after taking 46,500 damage. *A suggested general strategy is to focus Balamor out of range of Arciela. Balamor will reign constant AoE damage on whomever is focusing either him or either Balamor's Sycophant. The Balamor's Sycophant have a lot of HP, probably near as much as Balamor, and aren't a huge threat until you focus them and build their TP. **If you focus one Balamor's Sycophant first and use ranged trusts that don't get in attack range like Trust: Cherukiki, Trust: Joachim, Trust: Ulmia, or Trust: Koru-Moru, then quickly switch to Balamor himself once the trusts get going (they won't follow anymore), you can keep your trusts and Arciela out of the AoE range and buy some time to DD with good support. **Whether you can solo/duo/trio this one with trusts, depends on how well you can zerg Balamor before Arciela dies. She will stay alive a long time if you do this right, but it may depend on your party composition whether you send a DD after the Regicidal Dullahan. **Defeating the Regicidal Dullahan too early may bring Arciela into AoE range, so healing her to buy time may be a better strategy than zerging the Regicidal Dullahan. ** It is possible to Sleep the Dullahans, though Elemental Seal may be necessary, they can also be Petrified. ** *After your victory, a cutscene plays, this mission ends, and The Charlatan is flagged. **If you fail, you must farm another Consummate simulacrum in order to retry. Only Party Leader loses the KI.